One
by hpswst101
Summary: It's Valentine's Day night and the two children of Klaine are up when they're not supposed to. Let's see what they spy. And no the kids don't spy anything dirty. Family!Klaine Fluff! Please read. And as always enjoy!


One

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and that's probably counting the boys. :( Even though I do wish I owned Klaine. Enjoy 2011's Valentine's Day story. :)_

"Psst. Psst." A boy's voice hissed into Chris' ear. "Chris!" The voice continued to beg. "Wake up!"

The little boy moaned and turned in his bed to face his older brother. "What?" Chris grumbled. "It's sleep time. Daddies will be upset if they catch us up."

"I don't think they'll be catching us up tonight," Darren continued in a conspirator's voice.

"What do you mean?" Chris continued as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because Daddies are being all _lovey-dovey_ tonight," Darren explained in an over exaggerated voice at the 'lovey-dovey' part as if it was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Darren," the seven-year-old started as he glared at his brother through blue-green eyes, eyes of his Daddy Kurt's. "It's Valentine's Day. They've been lovey-dovey _all day_!"

"No! Uggh!" Darren's hand went through his curly mop of hair as he sighed in an exasperated tone. "Please, just come and see."

"Oh, fine," Chris mumbled. If he were to be honest with himself he was actually quite happy that his older brother had woken him up and their parents would be too busy to notice their young children up. He just didn't want to let the twelve-year-old know that though, it could be used against him later on.

The two quietly snuck out of their room and to the stairs leading to the front room and kitchen. From the kitchen, they could see the distant light of the living room playing shadows on the kitchen walls. Slow romantic music came from that area.

'Want a cookie?' Darren mouthed to his little brother. A late night dessert snack, was Chris stupid?

'Yeah,' Chris responded back with his little seven-year-old attitude. Together the two tiptoed into the room, trying to stay as quiet as possible so their parents wouldn't hear.

As the two made the small trek from the safety of the stairs to the kitchen, there were a couple of feet that they had a clear view of the living room. The room was dimly lit with accent candles the two had noticed going up a few days ago, and the regular lights dimmed down to a low setting. The fire that Daddy Blaine had started earlier that night was still burning in its fireplace. They saw the back of their parents' heads from behind the couch. They heard some quiet whispering and a small giggle coming from their Daddy Kurt's mouth.

The two ducked into the safety of the kitchen before their parents could hear them. The song ended and a new one started. This one still had the slow but swaying beat to it. "Come on," they heard their Daddy Blaine say as he got up from the couch. "Dance with me?" He gave a silly but loving smile to his partner.

"All right," they heard Kurt's voice reply and heard the final body move off the couch. From over the top of the counter, they could see the heads of their parents move. They saw how they each nuzzled into the other's neck as they rested their heads happily on the other's shoulders. Their bodies pressed together gently as they slowly rocked back and forth.

A sound of a woman started to sing and they heard their Daddy Kurt's voice start to sing as well. Blaine smile seemed to grow even bigger as Kurt sang to his husband the lyrics of the song.

Darren quickly using this time, as the parents were definitely occupied, to start quietly looking around the kitchen, trying to find the cookies he and his brother had baked with their Daddy Kurt last night. But Chris was curious, he had seen his parents being all gushy, mushy, lovey-dovey all day long, but there was something different about this; something much more intimate and personal.

Chris poked his head around the kitchen back into the little hallway to see his two dads in each other's arms. Kurt hands rested on Blaine's back, while Blaine's own arms rested on Kurt's waist, keeping each other pressed together. Kurt and the woman stopped singing and a man started, Blaine joining in right on time as the two gently rocked back and forth.

The little boy part of Chris wanted to scrunch his face and go, "Eww." At his parent's little romance scene, that's what all the other boys did when they see their parents' kiss and stuff. But a different part of him liked this little scene. This little bit of intimacy between his two dads as they sang to each other, truly meaning what they were singing to each other and it warmed the little boy up.

He could see Kurt's peaceful and content face as the man closed his eyes and a smile escape his features as Blaine sang to him. Blaine's own happy and joyful face reflecting that of his partner's, as the lights from the fire and candles flickered across their face. The two joined their voices as the chorus repeated itself and Chris could swear that he had never heard such a beautiful sound before.

He had heard his two dads sing together, numerous times but there was something different about this one. Something more powerful and emotional as they sang, they're voices blending so well Chris could have thought they were one instead of two. But as the little boy looked at them he had to admit, they did look like one instead of two separate people.

Was that what their Aunt Linda was always talking about when she spoke about the 'Soul Mates' and 'True Love' talk? That closeness and intimacy? On how these two people looked and sounded like one person as they sang together, swaying to the music?

Chris felt that little ping of sadness as the music came to the end and whatever playlist or album the two had been listening to for the past while stop. His parent's had stopped moving, their heads were off of their partner's shoulder but they were looking at one another, deep into the other's eyes.

Blaine brushed a lock of hair out of Kurt's face with a smile before leaning down and stealing a kiss. He didn't get to separate to far as just as he was about to pull away Kurt's hand leapt into his partner's hair and pulled his face back to greet his.

A slight tap touched Chris' shoulder. The little boy jumped a bit, startled, and saw his brother behind him also staring, two cookies in his hands. 'Come on,' the older boy motioned and mouthed. The two boys quickly stole away upstairs, before their parents could even remove their lips to breathe again. They piled into Darren's room, turning on the reading lamp next to his bed.

Darren gave his brother one of the homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Did you see them?" Chris asked his brother softly, his body still feeling that nice and warm tingly sensation from watching his two parents. Darren nodded his head.

"They sounded really good together," Darren agreed as he started to nibble on his cookie.

The two boys were in silence for a moment, each wrapped in their own thoughts about what they just saw.

"Darren?" Chris asked as he finished his cookie.

"Yeah?" Darren replied as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, like he was pulling himself up and out of a daydream or deep thought.

"Do you ever think we'll find someone like that? Someone as close to us as Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine are to each other? Do you think?" Chris asked, his own eyes deep in thought of this issue, well as deep as any seven-year-old's can be.

"You know I was wondering the same thing myself," Darren said. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I hope so."

"I hope so too," Chris agreed. They heard footsteps and a door close. That was their fathers' heading into their own room for the night.

"Why do I have a feeling their going to lock the door?" Darren moaned.

Chris gave a small smile and shrug, "Because it's one of their special days?"

Darren smiled back. "Maybe." It was soon after that, that Chris headed back into his own room. Both boys quickly falling to sleep as they replayed their fathers' tender moment with the other in their mind; while Kurt and Blaine had also fallen asleep in each other's embrace. And Darren's prediction had been right. They had locked the door.

_A/N so I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. I loved writing this one, but then again for some odd reason I just love writing this little Klaine family stories. So send me a review saying how you liked it, loved it. And if there is anything I need to work on, please let me know as well._

_Be on the lookout for another little family Klaine one-shot! As well as my short story, 'Second Chances.' I hope to see you guys there. And if you loved this or are interested in more Klaine family stories now, I have one up and it's called 'Being Loved,' look for it on my profile. Thank you for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
